yogibearsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruki Makino
Rika is the type of person who, in the beginning of the series, hates Digimon and everything else. She wears a shirt with a heart that is spilt in two. Her Digimon is Renamon, which is a powerful Digimon with three Digi-evolutions. Rika takes Renamon's power when she orders Renamon to attack Takato and Gullmon. One day Rika, Kazu,and Kenta were zapped to a region of the digital world where there was a broken clock. Rika fixes the clock and gets attacked by Clockmon. Ryo shows up and defeats Clockmon, and Rika hates Ryo for helping them. Later she starts to open up to everybody. When the D-Reaper showed up, Rika started acting like a real team member. After the D-Reaper was defeaded, all the Digimon started Digi-deevolving. All the Digimon went back to the digital world, and Rika cried and cried. That proves she does have sweetness inside her. Note: In the original version of season three, Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta are 10 years old. The Fox Kids website for the US version, Jeri, had them at 13 (except Jeri, who they listed as 12) – but in "The Journey Begins," Yamaki's computer lists Takato as being 12. This is in-show and therefore should be taken over the website, so the age is spread to apply to all those who should share it. The above description came from Kayla and CHARACTER GUIDE, and was edited by yours truly (contact me).TopCharacter Description: Rika Nonaka Rika was an infamous Digimon TCG player, earning fame as Digimon Queen through winning the Digimon card tournament shortly before the Tamers adventures began. With the absence of her father following her parent's divorce, Rika and her mother (Rumiko) live with Seiko Hata (Rika's grandmother). A year before the Tamers' adventures, Rika was defeated by Ryo Akiyama in the D-1 Tamer Digimon card tournament, but a year later, she was able to claim victory thanks to his disappearance. However, the victory proved a hollow one... but she had little time to dwell on it, as she wished to the tamer of a real powerful Digimon. The Blue Card appeared, which transformed her card reader into a D-Arc and brought Renamon to Earth as her partner. Rika then starts picking fights with WildOnes, having Renamon kill them so she can load their data and get stronger. As far as Rika saw it, Digimon are nothing but tools to fight with. But that way of thinking started to dissolve when she encountered Takato and Henry, who also have Digimon partners themselves. Rika was eventually abducted by IceDevimon, a uber-sadist who saw Rika as his ideal Tamer. She refused, saying she already had a partner, and IceDevimon forced a confrontation between himself and Renamon, to prove his superiority. After the evil psycho was defeated, Rika renounced Renamon, declaring that she hates all Digimon. But when Renamon was pinned by Harpymon, Rika fended off the WildOne with a sharp stick, with Renamon able to digivolve and destroy Harpymon before he could kill Rika. But learning from Renamon that her source of strength has always been Rika and not the data she loaded for her, the two made their peace, and make a new start as equal partners... In the DigiWorld, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta were separated from the others, ending up in an area where there was a broken clock. Rika fixed the clock and ended up waking up Megadramon. Ryo shows up and puts Megadramon back into his prison. Rika ditched Kazu and Kenta as they wanted Ryou to join their group. She and Renamon found Calumon and joined up with the others, only for Calumon to be taken by Chatsuramon and scattered again. Once back together, Rika join Takato and Henry in the battle against Zhuqiaomon, only for Azulongmon to stop the 'pointless fight' and revealing the D-Reaper. Rika was the last of the three Tamers to invoke "BioMerge" for Renamon to become Sayukamon. But the experience made Rika a nicer person then she used to be, but still likes to speak her mind. After the D-Reaper was defeated and all the Digimon had to return back to the digital world, Rika cried, telling Viximon how much the Digimon meant to her. But when Takato later discovered a portal to the Digital World, Rika was reunited with Renamon... Some months later, when Rika's birthday came around, the other Tamers were planning to throw a party for her. When Rika discovered this, she was quite opposed to the idea, irritated even further by the fact her own family knew about it before she did. But she have to put her grudge aside when Locomon appeared in Tokyo, and hurtled off towards an opening rift between Earth and the Digital World at Ichigaya station. She tried to stop him, only to be paralyzed by Parasimon having her sing the song her father used to sing to her as she fought to protect Locomon. But Guilmon managed to free her from the Digimon's influence. After the Tamers stopped Parasimon's plan, despite her earlier protestations, Rika's birthday party was thrown, and she even casually blew out her cake's candles. But she drew the line at singing karaoke, silently leaving the room. Takato> found her watching the sunset, but Renamon stopped him from disturbing her, leaving her alone with her memories... Category:Character